RNA sequencing has quickly evolved to be a revolutionary tool for transcriptomics. Currently, it is one of the most sensitive and comprehensive tools for assessment of transcript abundance and variants in various biological samples. In this application, the RNA-seq Core will perform a vital role in performing transcriptomics and bioinformatic analyses of samples obtained from all projects. The specific aims of the RNA-seq/Bioinformatics Core are to: 1. Perform RNA sequencing (RNA-seq) services for each of the projects. This includes sequencing of poly A+ RNA to quantify polyadenylated transcripts in tissues. 2. Perform bioinformatic analysis of the RNA-seq data. This would include relative RNA abundance, splice variation, and presence of non-human ORFs. Core Function: The core functions will be described in general terms and then in relation to the specific objectives listed above.